Loyalty
by Hufflepuffian
Summary: After Harry invites Susan Bones to stay after a D.A. meeting for help, sparks fly. How close to Harry can Susan stay, considering Voldemort is after them both? [OOTP][SusanHarry][AU]
1. Patronus

**Author's Note: **_Not the greatest opening chapter I've written, but I had about 3 drafts for this, and this was by far the best. Hopefully it will get better. Susan/Harry should work. If you're wondering, and aren't knowledgeable on minor characters, Susan's grandparents and uncle (plus his wife and kids) were murdered by a Death Eater. That specific Death Eater, mentioned in the book, has left Azkaban. Then with what happens in HBP (not going into details), I'm left assuming Susan's parents/Susan herself are next._

**DISCLAIMER:** Clearly, I don't own Harry Potter. I do own a Harry Potter toy, though. Does that count?

She didn't understand. She couldn't grasp the concept. She looked around the room, people shooting Patronus' left and right, and she was just standing there.

She took a glance around the room, and saw Harry Potter standing abnormally close to a grinning Cho Chang. His hand was holding up her arm, and he even seemed to help flick her wand.

Lo and behold, out shot her Patronus.

Susan's eyes left Harry's body, and stared down at the floor. Her wand was barely in her grip, ready to fall onto the floor. She heard footsteps nearing her. Without looking up, she began walking away from them.

She passed some 3rd years already mastering the charm, and she couldn't even get one spark out of the wand. Finally, she made it to the far end of the vibrant room, and slouched down, finally looking up.

She could see all the members of the club, the Defense Association – Dumbledore's Army. She was a horrible excuse for a member. If only she could find a way to get out of this—

"Susan?" said a voice near her, out of her line of sight. She didn't even bother finding out who it was. She gave them no response. "Susan, are you alright?" The voice said again. The voice – it sounded so familiar. She slowly averted her eyes in the direction the voice was coming from, and saw a brightly smiling Harry standing over her.

Her eyes quickly shot back down to the ground. "What?" she mumbled, she could feel her cheeks burning.

"I- I wanted to know if you needed, err, wanted help? I haven't seen you make a Patronus yet." He said and moved a bit closer to her.

"Well, maybe that's because I can't make one." She responded bitterly. She felt Harry move even closer to her, and sit down next to her. Their bodies were almost touching. Susan began growing redder and redder. She moved away from the adorable boy next to her a few inches, but he persisted and moved closer again.

"You've only been at it for one day." Harry told her, "You're not going to be perfect, yet."

Susan spitefully glanced up at all the people firing off Patronus'. "Yeah, well, what about them? I'm the only one who can't…"

She felt Harry's head moved closer to hers. His breath was running down the side of her neck. Goosebumps rose, it gave her chills. Finally, he whispered, "Yours will be the best. None of these kids _mean_ these. They're using them just for fun. You- Susan, you have a reason to use this. I know about what… He did to your family."

Susan looked over at him, her eyes narrowed. How did he find out? Nobody knew… Nobody. She flicked her eyes between Harry and the floor. She couldn't decide whether to be proud, that the 'master' thought hers would be good, or distraught that he knew about her grandparents… She let out a frail breath, and shot her head back away.

"If you're willing to stay after the class… I'd be willing to help you." He whispered, and stood up. He shot her one final look, a meek smile, which she returned half-heartedly.

Susan didn't even attempt her Patronus again until the class had left; only leaving herself and Harry in the room. She was still slouched up against the wall; he was on the far side, standing next to the door.

Wasting no time at all, Harry said, "Ok, let me see it."

Susan looked at him, slightly confused. "See _what_?" She asked.

Harry let out a weak laugh, "Your Patronus."

Susan mouthed 'oh', and stood up. She raised her wand, and stared off into the air momentarily, before saying, "Expecto… Patronum." In a rather indifferent tone.

Harry's smile widened, and he walked over to her, in his usual calm demeanor, "Your problem is that you don't mean it. You're just saying it as if it were any other word you used. Here – let me show you." He informed her, and grabbed hold of her wrist.

"Expecto Patronum!" he called, with no avail. He turned his head directly to Susan's (they were so close their noses could almost touch) and said, "Now you try."

After a moment of panic, Susan shakily nodded, and turned her head away. "Expecto Patronum!" She cried – nothing.

"Expecto Patronum!" She called again, with no response.

"_Expecto Patronum!"_ She shouted at the top of her lungs, and a 'boom' noise echoed through the room and a large glimmer of light emerged from the girl's wand, in shape of a lion.

In a mix of excitement and shock, Susan wrapped her arms around Harry's neck tightly. Tears were streaming down her cheeks; lastly, she lightly kissed Harry on the cheek before pulling away from him.

She looked into Harry's eyes. He was smiling, though his face was a pale red. There was little movement for a few seconds, before Susan realized what she was doing. She began struggling to get out of his grasp, pulling away. He tried to keep his grip tightened on her shoulders.

"Susan…" He whispered.

She stopped trying to struggle. Looking down at the ground, she responded with, "Yes?"

"How – Why is it a lion?" He sounded confused, yet awestruck.

Susan didn't know the answer. Lions symbolized bravery. She wasn't brave, and she knew it. "I- I don't know. I've never seen it until now." She replied shakily.

Harry kept his face fixed on Susan's, her face was faced down, and Harry could only see her hair. He slowly moved his hand up and ran his fingers through the tied hair. Susan looked up, her brown eyes looked glassy. Harry moved closer, and cupped the back of the girl's head, and pressed his lips against hers.

Susan felt as if this was all a dream. None of it was happening. Wishes like this don't come true. She was shocked, yet her epiphany was complete. She couldn't return the kiss. She couldn't. She pulled her mouth away from Harry, her body shaking. Their faces were only a few inches apart. She could see Harry's lips trembling. She turned her head up, and saw Harry looking directly at her. She wanted to tell him it was wrong. They couldn't.

Finally, she whispered, "… It's getting late. I should go." Harry only nodded. He let go of the frail girl, and she sped passed him, to the door of the Room. As she opened it, she could hear Harry mumbling to himself, his back still turned to her. As she passed through the doorway into the hall, she took one final look into the room. She gently closed the door and began heading towards the Hufflepuff Common Room, shaken by the night's predicaments.

_----------------------------_

The next days Herbology class was extremely uncomfortable for Susan. She kept glancing over at Harry, feeling extremely guilty about leaving him the night before. Harry barely looked at her. Hannah Abbott was eagerly trying to find out what she had learned after the meeting, but Susan wasn't talking. She kept daydreaming about Harry, and tried to half-listen to Sprout's lesson.

"— Alright, then. Everybody pair up." Susan heard Professor Sprout say, and there was a shuffle of feet through the greenhouse. Susan turned over to Hannah, who had reluctantly paired up with Ernie; and Justin Finch-Fletchy had (grudgingly) been paired up with Zacharias Smith. Susan panned through the class and saw nobody without a partner, except—

"Bones, stop dallying, pair up with Potter. Get on the assignment." Sprout said, causing Susan to freeze. She glanced up at Harry. Ron and Hermione had paired up together – just her luck. Halfheartedly, she gathered up her equipment and walked over to Harry. Neither looked at the other during the assignment, nor spoke at all.

Susan finished pulling the leaves off her Radix Fungor, and began trying to pull out the plant by its roots, to no avail. Harry noticed this, and placed his hand overtop of her, and pulled it out for her. He brushed his hand away before there could be any more contact between the two.

"Thank you," Susan said, slightly embarrassed. Harry looked over at her with a smile.

"For what?" he asked, with a laugh.

Susan rolled her eyes, and let out an exasperated sigh. "For- For everything, for last night, for just now; you're so helpful. You're so modest, even though you're clearly better than all of us. You're the only one who can... Only you can _save_ us."

The last comment made Harry's stomach churn. Still, he let out an uncomfortable laugh, trying to sound as sincere as possible about it. "No, I'm not," he said, coolly.

"Yes, you are. You survived- You survived You-Know-Who. How many times now? 2, 3--"

"Four." Harry interrupted, but let her continue.

"Four. How many other people could say they've done that?" Susan asked, finally looking Harry in the eyes. Neither seemed to be paying much attention to the assignment, nor the fact that Professor Sprout was looking right at them.

"Get back to work, you two." Sprout shouted, from the other side of the room, before Harry could reply. Startled, both of them turned back to pulling the Radix Fungor. Not another word was spoken for the remaining 20 minutes of class.


	2. Mirror

**Author's Note: **_I really, really appreciate the comments guys! I love reading them, and I try to respond, sometimes I don't know what to say. I think the biggest 'problem' people have seen is the rushing of the romance. Well, if you think about it the way I do, I have both of these characters having feelings for each other since their first year. It's not 'rushing' it's just an impulsive kiss. Five years of knowing each other isn't rushing, is it:) If you have any suggestions, comments, problems, questions – any at all, please tell me._

**DISCLAIMER:** I still don't own Harry Potter, but I totally own you. So, like… Watch out. This chapter contains SusanxHarry, of course, and a dash of HannahxErnie (implied).

Susan returned to the Hufflepuff Common Room after her final class of the day. Hannah was sitting at a table, furiously scribbling at a parchment. She looked up only quickly enough to wave at Susan, and turned her attention back to her work. She noticed Ernie was sitting on the couch closest to the fire. A group of first years were giggling on the floor in front of him. Leaving Hannah to her work, Susan sat down on the couch next to Ernie.

"So, what was up with you and Harry in Herbology?" He asked, almost instantly. He was grinning uncontrollably.

Susan let out an uncomfortable laugh. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh, don't play stupid with me, Su. I saw the way you two were talking." He responded, and Hannah hit him playfully on the leg.

"There's nothing going on between us." Susan confirmed, and pushed a fallen bang behind her ear.

Ernie rolled his eyes and slowly nodded, "Yet, the two of you _kissed_ last night?" He started laughing quietly.

Susan was stunned by this news. How did he find out? "There is _nothing_ going on between Harry and me." She snapped, not realizing she was speaking loud enough to be heard around the common room, "That kiss… It was just impulse." The room went into a sudden silence. Susan cautiously turned her head around the room. People were staring at her. The chirping first years in front of them were laughing uncontrollably. Susan flushed a bright red. "I'm going to bed…" She whispered to Ernie, and stood up to leave.

Ernie made no attempt to stop her. He watched her walk through the girl's dorm room. Hannah pulled her head up and shot a disgruntled glare at Ernie. She gathered up her parchment and chased after Susan.

"Su?" Hannah asked, entering the dorm. She saw Susan curled up on her bed. Nearing the sobbing girl, Hannah dropped her things on a nearby bed, and sat down next to her. "Su, what's wrong?" She asked soothingly, and stroked her hand against her sobbing friend's shoulder.

Susan flipped her head over and stared Hannah straight in the face, "Why do you _think? _By tomorrow, everybody will know… Everybody will know I kissed him." Tears streaming down her face, Susan sat up, and leaned her body against Hannah's. Both girls sat it silence for a few minutes.

Finally, Hannah spoke up. "It's alright… You'll be fine. Nobody will care that you kissed him."

Susan sobbed again. She wiped away a tear with her sleeve. "They will… Why would Harry kiss _me_? People are going to be harassing me for all the details."

Hannah wrapped an arm around her crying friend, and gently patted her back. Susan's face was nuzzled in Hannah's neck, the sobs still audible, but growing quieter. "So… How _did_ it happen, anyway?" Hannah asked, with a laugh.

--------------

"You _kissed_ Susan Bones? _That_ Susan Bones?" Ron said, choking on his bagel, "and you didn't tell us?" He finished, and pointed to Susan, who was glumly sitting at the Hufflepuff table. Her eyes were red, and she looked a mess.

"Of course he means her, Ron." Hermione said sharply, "Why? What's wrong with Susan?"

Ron let out a laugh, still choking on a piece of bagel lodged in his throat, "Well, she's not exactly good-looking." He said. Which was mostly true; she wasn't exactly 'ugly', but there were much more pretty girls, Paravati and Padma Patil, for example, to choose from.

Hermione glared at him, and put down the muffin she had been slowly eating, "Is that all that matters to you? Looks?" She argued, and Ron fought back with a brainless comment, but Harry didn't notice. He wasn't listening.

He kept staring at Susan. She hadn't looked up, or said a word, during the breakfast. Something was troubling her… She had seemed fine after Herbology. Harry finished off his glass of pumpkin juice, and excused himself from his two friend's argument.

"Going to talk to your Susan?" Ron said smugly. Hermione responded with 'Ron!' and a smack on the arm. Harry didn't respond. He walked down the aisle to the end of the Gryffindor and Slytherin tables (ignoring numerous shouts from Malfoy) and turned towards the Hufflepuff table.

As he walked down the Hufflepuff-Ravenclaw aisle, he noticed that many of the Hufflepuffs were whistling at him. Many younger kids were giggling, and whispering to each other as he pushed Zacharias Smith over, and sat next to Susan, straddling his legs over both sides of the bench.

"Susan? You alright?" He asked, and dropped his right hand onto Susan's, which was perched on her lap. He gently massaged it with his index finger.

She turned to him, and smiled meekly, "Hi, Harry…" She said, with a yawn. She sounded horrendously tired, "I'm fine."

Harry wasn't convinced. He gently wrapped his hand around hers, "Can I talk to you…" He said, and peered around and the gaping students (most notably, Hannah Abbott looked rather ecstatic for her friend), "in_ private_?"

She wanted to say no, but reluctantly allowed herself to stand up, and lead Harry out of the Great Hall.

"Susan, are you alright?" Harry asked, staring at her. She definitely didn't look alright.

She nodded, though, "I'm fine, Harry." She told him.

He stared at her momentarily, caught in her gaze. He didn't believe her, but he knew he couldn't argue. Before he could speak, he heard the doors of the Great Hall swing open, and a group of 5th years came storming out, Ron and Hermione among them. Most of them went straight outside, but Hermione stayed behind, and neared the two.

"It's time for Herbology." She informed them, casting Susan an envious look. Harry smiled, and she left the Entrance Hall.

Susan smiled meekly at Harry, and rubbed her left arm uncomfortably. "I'll see you in Herbology, then, Harry? I've got to get my stuff… From the common room."

Harry nodded, and waved to the girl as she jogged down the stairs. He turned away, and left for the Greenhouses.

Susan entered the Hufflepuff Common Room, ignoring the boy's cat calling her on a couch on the other side of the room. She went instantly to the Girls Dorm, and sat down on her bed. Next to her was a night table, her Herbology equipment sitting on it. She could easily go straight to Herbology, but she decided not to. She had to think. She ran her hand through her deep red hair and let out a sigh.

_It doesn't matter… _

_He likes you, doesn't he?_

_You like him._

_I mean, he kissed you._

_It's not like it's a secret… anymore. _

_I'd just like to know how everybody found out._

She scowled. For the first time that day, she actually realized she had no idea how Ernie had known. Coming to that sudden realization, she snatched her things from the night table and ran out of the Girls Dorm.

Once again, she ignored the boys in the common room, only muttering something to herself under her breath. She pushed open the door to the Cellar hallways and went as quickly as possible out the front door to avoid being late for Herbology.

--------------

"_Unfortunately, _Miss Bones – I do not tolerate lateness: whether you are in my house or not," barked Professor Sprout, as Susan closed the door to the greenhouse, her face red, and sweaty. She had run all the way across the field to get there, yet she was still late. "Now, if you don't mind, you can partner up with Miss Abbott and Mr. MacMillan for this assignment; now, where was I, ah yes…"

Susan slowly walked over to where her two friends were standing. She caught a glimpse of Harry as she passed, but only smiled at him. Her attention quickly diverted from Sprout's lesson, to Ernie.

"Can I ask you something?" She whispered past Hannah, her head turned so she could see Ernie past Hannah's pigtails.

"Sure." He replied coolly, he seemed more focused than Susan on the assignment.

"How… How did you find out about Harry and me?" She asked, causing Hannah to give both Ernie and Susan questioning looks. Ernie let out an uncomfortable laugh.

"One of the perks of being a prefect?" He responded – both Hannah and he had been made prefects at the beginning of the year.

Her facial expression turned to an angry one, now. "Ernie… Tell me."

Hannah, who had kept quiet for the entire conversation,'s eyes flickered from Sprout to Ernie. She actually wanted to know, as well, but it would have been a little awkward and nosy (and being nosy was Ernie's job.)

Before Ernie had a chance to speak, Professor Sprout's tone of voice changed to a rather excited one. "Now, it's time for you to start. I want you to all be careful, though. These can be nasty little buggers."

This was the perfect excuse for Ernie to change the subject, "Hannah – were you listening? I was busy being distra--"

"Ernie MacMillan, if you don't tell me how you found out, I- I'll…" Hannah started, she saw Sprout give her a questioning look, so she calmed down slightly to avoid getting in trouble, "I'll tell Hannah who _you_ like."

Ernie felt his face beginning to burn, mostly because it was Hannah whom he liked. His eyes flickered between the two girls, and finally he cracked. "There – There was something in the room. I don't know what it was. I was walking back from the meeting and saw a group of Ravenclaw's fighting, so I told Hannah to go ahead. After stopping it, I noticed a painting. It didn't have anybody in it… It had you and Harry. So, naturally, I decided to look at it. Then, one thing led to another and…"

"And he kissed me." Susan said, solemnly, finishing his rant, "Where is this painting?" She asked, and her eye caught Sprout's, who was looking rather angry at the lack of work going on in their trio.

"I'll show you after class." Ernie whispered, and grabbed onto one of the plants they were working with, "Assuming Sprout doesn't give us detentions…" He added with a laugh.

--------------

The strenuous Herbology class ended on a sour note, when a disgruntled Zacharias Smith angrily threw one of the plants on the ground, causing its temper to rise and attack him. Sprout shooed them all out of the Greenhouse before moving his crying body to the Hospital Wing.

Ernie met Susan and Hannah at the front doors, and led the girls inside. They dodged passed some third years that were shooting hexes at each other. ("Keep it up, guys. When I'm done with this I'll get you all in trouble." Ernie had told them, jokingly, causing them to cease.) He led them up to the Third Floor, which was convenient, since all of their next class was Charms. He led them down a dimly lit hallway; they passed a solemn looking ghost along the way (who they presumed was the Grey Lady. They said hello, with no response), until finally, Ernie had stopped abruptly, and turned to a painting.

The hallway was so dark, they could barely see it. They could make out a figure, but none of them could identify it.

"Lumos." Ernie said cleverly, and his wand lit up the area.

To Susan's surprise, and possibly her horror, she figured out who was in the painting.

It was her.

She shakily took a step back, and noticed the picture did, as well. Hannah and Ernie's bodies barely fit into the painting, but they were visible, too.

"Susan?" Hannah asked in a confused tone.

Susan quickly shook her head, "I'm just as lost as you are." She responded, still staring in shock at the portrait. She felt violated.

"Shouldn't we… Report this to McGonagall?" Hannah asked.

"Yeah, right," Ernie replied, "I'm more likely to tell _Umbridge._" There was a quiet laughter from the girls, and Ernie added in a sarcastic tone, "How would we tell her, anyway? Oh, I was walking back to the Hufflepuff Common Room – past curfew, mind you – from a TOP SECRET MEETING, in a TOP SECRET ROOM THAT NOBODY KNOWS ABOUT, and I happened to see Harry Potter snog Susan Bones." There was another round of laughter.

"I see that going rather well." Hannah said.

Susan brought seriousness back to the conversation, "Does this mean somebody is – I don't know – stalking me?" There was a murmur of half-sentence replies from her two friends.

"Let's talk about it after charms, all right?" Hannah suggested, "I don't mind skipping lunch."


	3. Kidnapping

**Author's Note: **_You may think this chapter rushes, but it doesn't. The events is this chapter are only a small fraction of the plot in my head. _

**DISCLAIMER:** Harry Potter is owned by somebody who is much, much cooler than me. I do not hold any responsibilities for any cheesy-ness in the following 2000 and some-odd words.

Susan left charms with a smile, but it quickly turned to a frown. As soon as she stepped out of the classroom, she saw a group of young kids huddled around her portrait. She wanted to shoo them, but they wouldn't listen, she wasn't the most feared person in the school.

"Hey, guys, get away from there before I report you to Umbridge." Ernie yelled from behind her. She smiled, and walked towards the portrait, nothing new about it. Ernie followed her and rested his hand on her shoulder. Hannah arrived shortly after, out of breath.

Ernie kept his eyes fixated on the portrait, as if trying to take it apart with his mind. Hannah seemed deep in thought, as well. Susan was the only one not caring fully about the portrait, her mind kept flicking back to Harry. He would know what to do…

"I still think we should tell somebody." Ernie said, finally, in a know-it-all kind of voice.

Hannah growled. "We're already been over this, Ernie. There's nobody we _can_ tell about this," she told him, which made Susan smile weekly.

'_I could always tell Harry…'_ Hannah thought, but figured it would sound weird to her friends, make them think they aren't valuable. "No, I don't think so…" she did say, though, "We should keep it to ourselves, at least until we can figure out what this thing does, and how it's tracking me." Nobody replied to this.

Susan took a step closer to the portrait and laid a finger on it, dragging it across the painting. "I- I think it's enchanted," she said, shakily, and took her finger off it. "How else could it be tracking me?"

Both Ernie and Hannah shrugged. Susan took a step back and raised her wand, standing perfectly still as if to remember a certain spell, "_Specialis Revelio_!" She called, and a light emerged from her wand. She took another step back and waited for the light to diminish. When it did, nothing had changed. "Damn it!" She shouted angrily.

"Su, don't worry… I'm sure there's another spell you could use." Hannah comforted.

Susan's eyes shot over to Hannah, she looked angry, but she had a smile on her face, "I know there is… And I'm going to get it off of Harry, tomorrow."

&&

Susan returned to the Hufflepuff Common Room that evening absolutely exhausted. She had Astronomy that evening, at midnight, so she returned around 2 in the morning. By the time she got there, nobody was awake, apart from the other Hufflepuffs in the class. Without saying a word to neither Hannah nor Ernie, she went straight up to the Girls Dorm and lay down in her bed.

That night, despite waking up around 4 times because of constant rolling, she pieced together a dream…

"_You have to mean it." Harry said. He held onto my hand, he even flicked my wand. When I felt him touching me, I felt a burning sensation. _

'_I love you,' was all I could think at that time. I fought back my urge to kiss him. We were only millimeters apart. I could even feel his heat on my face. _

"_Now you try." He reiterated, after showing my how it should be done. Of course, I wasn't paying attention. I was just so happy – so happy to be so close to him. It was almost overwhelming._

"_Expecto Patronum," I said. Nothing more than a little spark came out. He moved a bit closer to me. I began thinking of what it would be like to kiss him –_

"_Expecto Patronum!" I called – still nothing. His grasp tightened on my hand. He was gripping me to my wand. The urge was almost overpowering…_

"_EXPECTO PATRONUM!" I shouted, and out shot the Patronus. My sensations went overboard. He… He made me the happiest girl in the school just at that moment. Then, it all happened._

_I kissed him, I hugged him. Nothing big. Then he kissed me – he kissed me on the lips. It caught me off guard. I was in euphoria, but I knew how wrong it was. I pulled away from him. I couldn't take it anymore._

Then she woke up for the fifth and final time. She sat up breathlessly. Sweat was beading down her forehead.The dream was so vivid, so life-like. It didn't help her; of course, she was hoping to have a Divination-esque dream, which showed her exactly what was going on, but a replay of the most amazing thing in her life – ever – came in a close second.

She looked out the window. The sun was already shining brightly, which was not uncommon for a mid-April morning. Susan was very happy it was a Saturday. She stood up, and stretched. Her pajama top cut barely over her stomach when she stretched (luckily, nobody was in the room). She changed almost instantly, hoping to find Harry for help.

When she left the dorm, and entered the common room, she noticed it was unusually full for this time of day. She noticed a bunch of people were standing around anxiously. She picked out Hannah and Ernie in the group, trying to calm down a group of confused first years. Susan pushed passed a few older kids and walked over to her friends.

"What's wrong?" She whispered to Hannah, who was watching Ernie talk to the young kids.

Hannah looked over at Susan with a concerned look in her eyes, "How can you tell me you didn't hear it!"

"Hear _what_?" Susan asked, kind of shocked now. Had something gone on during the night?

Hannah grabbed Susan's shoulders and pulled her over, away from the young kids, and Ernie. "Somebody was taken last night."

"What!" Susan responded frantically, "How? – Why! – Who was it?"

Susan cleared her throat. She took a bite of her lip before replying. "Charmaine Cleary, You know, the little blonde girl in first year?"

"A Hufflepuff? But – how, when?" Susan stammered.

"I- I- I don't know, Su. I was woken up this morning by a hysteric Sprout; she told me not to let anybody out of the common room… Then prefects and heads were informed a girl was missing. I don't know anything more than you do." Hannah replied, through glassy eyes.

Susan looked absolutely aghast, "Han, you don't think they were after me, do you…?"

This lightened Hannah up lightly. "Susan, you really think there's somebody coming after you? Why would they take her, instead?"

Susan looked in horror at her cheering-up friend, "Hannah, I was in Astronomy until 2 a.m.! For all we know, the person came in looking for me, but didn't find any fifth years, so took another girl… To not get in trouble by…" She started, and her voice grew hoarse, "you-know-who?"

There was a murmur of things being said in the background, neither girl really cared if people were listening to their conversation. Hannah looked skeptical, though, "I don't think so, Su--"

"That's the thing, though! You'd believe it if he took me, instead. Hannah, there's something going on here, and you _know_ it involves me." Susan responded, sternly.

Hannah had no reply for this, because she knew it was true. Luckily, she had no time to fight back, because the door swung open, revealing a rather scrubbed up Sprout (assuming she just took a bath or shower, and then found out about the news), who looked extremely worried.

"Prefects – err, MacMillan, Abbott, come here for a second." She called. Hannah smiled meekly at Susan and turned away, walking out of the room. Ernie left the group of scared first years and followed Hannah. The door closed, and the conversations in the room resumed.

'_I have to talk to Harry; I have to talk to Harry…'_ Susan rang in her head countless times. She reached her hand into her pocket and began fiddling with the Dumbledore's Army galleon in her pocket. She closed her eyes and tried to feel for a new date, but alas, found none. She didn't realize how long her eyes had been closed, because only a few moments after reopening them, the door swung open.

Ernie approached the doorway and clapped his hands twice, attempting to quiet down the room, with no luck. His face grew red (he hated not being listened to), and he shouted, 'Sonorus!', which raised his voice loud enough (he reiterated his statement, and the room shut up.) "_Thank you." _He snapped, and mumbled 'quietus', "I have received word from professor Sprout that the four houses will be escorted separately to breakfast. Please, if you would all follow me, first years try and stay close to the older kids, please." He mumbled, and the common room emptied out, leaving only Susan, who couldn't bear to move.

She saw Hannah's figure emerge from beside the doorway, she stepped in and walked over to Susan, "Go find Harry." Hannah told her, which kind-of shocked Susan.

"Why?" Susan asked, Hannah was quick to reply.

"Because you won't have the chance, later – they think the person is still in the castle." She responded.

Susan looked dumbfounded, "You- you mean…?"

"He never left." Hannah mumbled, "He may not be in the castle, but he is definitely on the grounds, they say. There's no sign of leaving."

Susan's face swelled up. She looked over at Susan, "You won't – tell anybody, will you?"

"Of course not," her friend promised, "It's Saturday, so there are no classes – they aren't letting people out of the common rooms until they know for sure if they're still in here. You said you wanted to talk to Harry… Well, here's your chance. Just, promise not to get caught, ok? My head'll be hanged…"

Susan smiled meekly, "But – the Gryffindor password, how will I get past the Fat Lady?" she asked, which started to crush her dreams.

"The Fat Lady's fled to her friend, Violet's, picture, according to Sprout. The Gryffindor's are under watch by a group of Aurors from the ministry, until they convince her to come back."

Susan smiled, and hugged her friend tightly, "Thank you…" she whispered into her ear before dashing out of the common room, and up the stairs, and to sneak passed the group of teachers on lookout.

&&

"Miss Bones," Professor Snape snarled at her, she kept a glare on her face while facing him, despite being extremely afraid of him, "where do you think you're going? Haven't you heard? – Oh, of course you haven't. Your aunt tells me you could sleep through a _Weird Sisters_ concert." He said with a quiet snicker.

"You know nothing about my aunt…" She whispered under her breath, and changed her expression before his chance to reply, "I really have to… Go pee!" She spattered, and began dancing around.

He glared at her, clearly seeing through her lie, but not really caring, "Very well. I expect you to be gone no longer than 15 minutes; if you are longer, 50 points from Hufflepuff."

Susan rolled her eyes, and darted passed Snape. She had nearly turned the corner of the grand staircase to the second floor stairs before shouting, "I happen to _like_ the Weird Sisters, Professor…" her voice then quieted down, "loser." She ran up the stairs at top speed to try and get to the 7th floor.

The trip was relatively easy. Nobody, not even Peeves, seemed to be out above the ground floor. Of course, it was still a strenuous run, but her bigger challenge was the Aurors. She reached the tip of the third floor, and saw only the Ravenclaw Ghost, the Grey Lady, floating around where her portrait was. She figured there was no time to check on it, so she continued running.

When she reached the 7th floor, she stopped, staring breathlessly at the Aurors stationed on the outside of the Common Room doors. Neither of them looked familiar, despite Susan's common visits to her Aunt's office, yet she walked towards them, anyway, still thinking of an excuse to get in.

Both Aurors raised their wands when Susan appeared in their line of sight. She quickly said, "Wait!" before they had a chance to attack, "I- I'm here on Dumbledore's orders. I'm here to collect a group of Gryffindor's for, err, interrogation."


End file.
